


Arthur's Awakening

by AlbusGellertAlways



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Community: reel_merlin, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Protective Arthur, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Inspired heavily by the 1927 silent sci-fi movie Metropolis.Sixteen year-old Prince Arthur Pendragon was not a child, although he’d been treated like one all his life.  Oh, he trained every day with a sword, and he was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh.  But he’d never been allowed outside the castle walls, never watched an execution, and certainly never been allowed to ride into battle.   Arthur spends his days training and dallying with willing boys and girls, of which there are no shortage.But Arthur longs for something more.  When a peasant boy sneaks into the royal gardens, Arthur and the boy fall in love at first sight.  After following the boy into the forest, Arthur discovers that he lives among a band of poor Druids.  Will Arthur help them gain their rights to live as free citizens in Camelot, even though they have magic?  Can Arthur be the fabled mediator between the rich and poor so that he and Merlin's destiny comes true?  Can their love save Camelot before Uther destroys everything Arthur holds dear?





	1. Love At First Sight

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  This story is inspired by the 1927 silent sci-fi movie Metropolis.  It was eerily easy to convert the story into a Merthur fic.   The movie features a spoiled young man character who falls in love at first sight with a poor woman, who opens the man’s eyes to the real world.  The young man has a very overbearing father, who rules over the city, keeping the poor in abysmal conditions.   The man’s mother died giving birth to him, leaving the father broken.  The Merlin fic practically wrote itself.  The movie is fantastic – I hope you check it out.  At least check out the short scene where the robot turns into a woman, on youtube it’s called Maria’s Transformation: Metropolis.  For 1927, the special effects are amazing!

.~.

Arthur’s Awakening

.~.

Sixteen year-old Prince Arthur Pendragon was _not_ a child, although he’d been treated like one all his life.  Oh, he trained everyday with a sword, and he was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh.  But he’d never been allowed outside the castle walls, never watched an execution, and _certainly_ never been allowed to ride into battle.   It didn’t make sense to Arthur why his father coddled him so.  King Uther ruled Camelot with an iron fist, and he held Arthur to unreasonably high standards with his swordplay and his studies in preparation for assuming the throne.

Arthur found out from one of the older cooks that it was his mother’s dying wish that Uther shelter him as much as possible until he came of age.   Queen Igraine had died merely hours after Arthur had been born.  Stricken with grief, Uther had agreed to her request.   Blinded by madness resulting from his wife’s death by magical means, Uther had ordered the Purge against all magic on the very same day.  Countless sorcerers and sorceresses had been killed, and even a few children of magical descent.   From a young age, Uther had taught Arthur that anyone with magic was not to be trusted, that they deserved an appointment with the noose or the pyre.   Arthur might have believed his father if it weren’t for his nights in the care of Gaius, the elderly court physician.

When Arthur had been very young, unbeknownst to Uther, Gaius would visit Arthur’s chambers each night to tell him a bedtime story.  One night, Gaius offered to tell Arthur a new kind of story if the young prince promised to keep the contents a secret.   Arthur eagerly promised, as no one had ever trusted him to keep an important secret before.  Assured by Arthur’s promise, Gaius weaved the tale of a kind young sorcerer who saved the young prince from a fire-breathing dragon.  Arthur scowled at the ending, as princes _never_ needed saving.  But he wasn’t bothered by the sorcery, not after Gaius explained that magic could be used like a sword, for good or for evil, depending on who as wielding it.  Arthur thought it would be quite exciting to meet a sorcerer, although he kept that thought carefully hidden from his father. 

Growing up, Arthur thought of Gaius as a second father.  He took it hard when Gaius passed several years back and Uther hired a new court physician.  Edwin Muirden was the exact opposite of Gaius in every way.  While Gaius exuded warmth and care, Edwin was often short tempered with his patients.  Some of Edwin’s remedies were ridiculously expensive, whereas Gaius would often waive a fee if the patient couldn’t afford to pay.   Not to mention there was something about Edwin that gave Arthur the creeps – probably because Arthur caught Edwin staring at him a few times.  Arthur tried to stay away from him as much as possible.  

That wasn’t difficult, as Arthur spent most of his days in the courtyard training with the knights and squires.  That day, when they finished drilling, Arthur organized a footrace to see where he stood amongst the younger knights.   To his surprise, Arthur won the race easily, even though most of his competitors were taller and older. 

Then Arthur had a horrible thought.  _What if the knights had let him win_?  Arthur knew he had special privileges because he was the prince.  Perhaps the knights had… no, Arthur didn’t want to believe it.   But his curiosity won out.  He brought it up to his friend Sir Percival, the son of a nobleman who was just his age.   Percival had looked slightly uncomfortable before he changed the subject.  This did little to ease Arthur’s worry, but then he quickly forgot about the whole thing after one of the new knights removed his shirt due to the unbearable heat.  (Oddly, it was quite cool outside.) 

After training, Arthur was free to frolic in the garden with his chosen for the day.  On this particular day, Arthur was looking for a challenge.  The prince had tumbled Sir Lionel’s squire the day before, and the boy had practically presented himself to Arthur.  Not that it hadn’t been enjoyable, but Arthur wanted something… more.  Today, the prince was approached by a giggling Lady Vivian and the ever-seductive Lady Sophia, but right now he wasn’t interested in their simpering affections.   Someone new had caught Arthur’s eye.  

A young man named Gwaine had started to train with the young knights.   As the son of a nobleman, Gwaine had been immediately welcomed at court.   He and Arthur had shared a few heated looks, and Arthur wanted to see where that could head.   Arthur found Gwaine flirting with the same squire that Arthur had just bedded.  Annoyed, Arthur chased the squire away.   Gwaine pouted at first, but then he realized what Arthur was offering.  

Now Arthur wasn’t a complete slag.  But he knew if Uther had his way, he'd have to marry a princess or prince by the time he was twenty.  It was somewhat rare that princes were matched, but it was known to happen if both men were so inclined and the political match was a beneficial one.  This looming future caused Arthur to engage in all kinds of dalliances while he was still young.  


After throwing a smoldering smirk at the prince, Gwaine zig-zagged across the garden, leaving Arthur to chase him.   This was exactly what Arthur wanted.  Someone that could play hard to get, someone who was attractive and skilled enough in bed to divert Arthur’s attention, just for a few hours so that Arthur could forget his destiny to rule and what a disappointment he was to his father.  Arthur wasn’t interested in anything more than a casual encounter – with anyone.  Thankfully, Gwaine was known for casual.  Arthur finally caught up to Gwaine, and pinned him against a stone wall crawling with tiny purple flowers.   The prince leaned in, about to claim Gwaine’s willing lips when a guard’s protest startled him. 

Turning away from Gwaine, Arthur looked over to find the guards corralling a group of peasants that had somehow wandered into the garden.  That was when Arthur saw him.   One of the peasants had slipped past the guards.  A pale, skinny dark-haired boy caught Arthur’s eye when he came to a stop near the prince.  Arthur shoved a very confused Gwaine away. 

Pulled by an unseen force, Arthur moved towards the boy, entranced by his chiseled cheekbones and full pink lips.  Then Arthur’s eyes connected with the boy’s and Arthur knew he would never be the same again.   The boy’s clear blue eyes widened as he felt the heat of Arthur’s gaze.   They simply stared at one another for a moment, and Arthur’s heart beat as if for the very first time.   An intense longing washed over Arthur as he drank his fill of the alluring peasant boy.  Arthur wanted to ask the boy’s name, but he was struck dumb by the boy’s fey beauty.

Then the moment was shattered when the boy and his comrades were ushered out of the garden by the castle guards.   Arthur went to follow, but the captain of the guard stopped him.

“Who was _that_?” Arthur asked, his heart still racing as he struggled to understand what had just happened to him.

“Sire, pay them no mind,” the guard urged.   “He’s no one to concern yourself with.”

Arthur nodded, and the guards thankfully returned to their posts.  As soon as he could, Arthur slipped away from the garden, hoping he could catch the boy before he disappeared into the town square.   But the prince was too late – the boy had vanished.  

Crushed, Arthur slowly returned to the castle.  He watched some of the guards leaving their posts, apparently to assist in controlling the crowds during an execution that was to be held that afternoon.  On a whim, Arthur climbed to the top of one of the turrets, scanning the crowd for the boy.   To his relief, Arthur found him near the front of the crowd.  

Taking advantage of the missing guards, Arthur quickly disguised himself by pulling on a brown cape with a hood.  The prince entered the town square for the first time in his life.   Arthur couldn’t push his way through the crowd to get right next to the boy, so the prince settled for keeping the boy in his sights.  Unfortunately, Arthur was boxed in on all sides.  This meant that Arthur was forced to witness the execution, or risk losing the boy forever.  While watching a criminal die wasn’t something Arthur wanted to do, he was willing to suffer through it so he could meet the boy when the execution was over.

Praying it would be over soon, Arthur listened to his father list the poor soul’s sentence – using magic to steal a loaf of bread for his family.   The prince wanted to protest, to order his father to give a lighter sentence, but once again his breath caught in his throat.   He wasn’t even supposed to _be_ there.   His father would never listen to Arthur, would never listen to anyone defend a sorcerer. 

To Arthur’s dismay, the poor man was sentenced to death.  The sorcerer pleaded for mercy, but Uther gave none.  Arthur watched helplessly as the executioner kicked the box out from under the man’s feet.  The sorcerer struggled for breath, but ultimately fell still.   Arthur’s gaze returned to the handsome boy in the crowd, whose expression had turned to anguish.   The prince wondered if the boy had known the dead man.  Then the crowd started to disperse as the guards cut down the body. Arthur watched as the boy turned to leave along with the rest of the townsfolk.   Arthur couldn’t let him get away!

Blending in with the crowd, Arthur surreptitiously followed the boy.  The crowds soon thinned, and Arthur had to take care to hide himself so the boy didn’t realize he was being followed.  The prince didn’t know why he didn’t just call out to the boy.  Possibly it was because Arthur didn’t know what he would say _.  I looked into your eyes and nothing else mattered_ didn’t sound brilliant in Arthur’s mind.  The last thing he wanted to do was scare the boy away.   Arthur decided it was best to stay hidden for now.

So Arthur followed the boy into the forest just outside Camelot, entranced by the unspoken connection between them.   The boy came to a stop in the middle of nowhere and whispered a few words.  Arthur watched as the boy’s eyes flashed gold.  Arthur had to swallow his gasp as the boy slipped under an unseen barrier into the circle of fir trees.   The boy had magic!  How could he have feelings for a magic user?  His father would have Arthur’s head if he knew.

Arthur watched the barrier shimmer, and imagined it was about to close.   As quietly as possible, Arthur followed the boy into the trees.   Arthur heard voices and he ducked behind a large fir to avoid being noticed by a large gathering of people.  From his hiding place, the prince watched as the boy was eagerly embraced by the cheering crowd.

“Merlin, late as always,” a young man chided. 

Arthur noted the young man was dressed in traditional Druid robes, featuring the triskelion design of three spirals joined together.  He couldn’t believe there was a Druid stronghold this close to Camelot!  Arthur was certain that his father would kill everyone here if he knew. 

The prince noticed that only a few other Druids wore similar robes.  The rest of them wore tattered dirty clothing, which hung off their thin, emaciated forms.  Arthur wondered how often they went hungry while he ate practically anything he desired.  The prince was disheartened to find that the world outside the castle was nothing like his perfect life, that so many people were suffering while he amused himself with athletics and romantic flings.

“Mordred,” Merlin clasped his hand and they shared a low greeting.   Arthur guessed from his youthful looks that Mordred was about his age, but probably younger than Merlin.  

“We’ve been waiting for you.”  Mordred gave Merlin a pointed look.  

“Right.  I was, err, held up. Thank you for waiting.”  Merlin’s sunny smile was blinding as he addressed the crowd, who had immediately quieted.  “I am here today to tell you that the time is almost at hand for magic to come return to the land.”

Arthur swallowed hard.   He thought the boy… Merlin, rather… didn’t have it in him to take Camelot by force.  He thought he’d sensed goodness in Merlin.  Perhaps he’d been wrong.

“Almost?” Mordred sneered.   “I say we storm Camelot now!  Only then can we show Uther the true strength of sorcery!”

“No!  It must be done peacefully or not at all,” Merlin chided.   “The mediator will appear at our time of need.  It is prophesized that he will work with Emrys to make magic safe again – for all of us.”

“We don’t need this mediator.  Or Emrys!”  Mordred cried. 

“Mordred, hush.   We must wait for Emrys to reveal himself,” said one of the dark-haired women.   Arthur knew that voice.  Morgana!  She’d been missing for weeks.  Arthur was shocked to discover that she’d been hiding out here among the druids, who she seemed to be quite familiar with. “We need his leadership if we are to succeed.  You know the prophecy.”

“Then where is this _Emrys_?” Mordred spat.  “He’s rather elusive at the moment.”

“Emrys isn’t as elusive as you think.   I’ve met him,” Merlin insisted.  “Trust me, he’s very sympathetic to your plight.”

“Then bring Emrys here and we can attack Camelot and take our rightful place!”

“Patience, Mordred.  We must have someone on the inside who can convince Uther to reverse the ban,” Merlin said.   “It must be done legally for it to last.”

“No one in their right mind could do that,” Mordred argued.   “Everyone in the castle hates magic users.”

“The mediator is one of the knights.”  Merlin glared at Mordred.  “You shouldn’t doubt him.  He’ll help us.”

“How do you know?” Mordred accused.

Merlin gulped.   He’d accidentally let something slip.  “Er, Emrys told me.”

“He did?” Mordred frowned.  “When?”

“Praise be!”

“We’re saved!”

“Thank the Gods!”

The exclamations from the crowd grew too numerous for Arthur to understand.

“Please!”  Merlin raised his hand for silence.  “He’s close – I can feel it.  It will only be just a bit longer.”

“Alright, Merlin, we’ll wait,” Mordred growled.  “But not for long.  If this mediator doesn’t show, we’ll take matters into our own hands.”

The crowd muttered their agreement.

“Go in peace,” said Merlin.   “Take heart that Emrys knows of our predicament, and that our day of reckoning is almost here.”

Arthur frowned.   One of Camelot’s knights was to be this mediator?  He wondered who it could be.   Leon, perhaps.  He was always good at diplomacy.   It certainly wouldn’t be Gwaine.  The knight was more apt to offend than to extend the olive branch.  Perhaps Percival or Elyan – they were both adept conversationalists, especially at court.  Arthur couldn’t be sure until he gathered more information.

As the crowd dispersed, Arthur decided to show himself to Merlin, consequences be damned.  He stepped out from behind a tree, catching Merlin’s attention.

“Can I help you?”  Merlin approached him, coming to a stop in front of the disguised prince.

Arthur threw off the hooded cloak, revealing his true self.  Arthur and Merlin locked eyes and for one frozen moment in time, they were the only two people on Earth.   

“Oh,” said Merlin, once again taken aback by the strength of Arthur’s stare.  “It’s you.”

“Yes.” Arthur nodded, unable to turn away.  This boy was radiating golden light, calling Arthur to him like a moth to a flame.   He’d never wanted anyone more.

“Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?” Merlin gently asked.

“I came to listen,” said Arthur, making up an excuse.   “To you, I mean.  You’re a really good speaker.”  He winced.  “When I mean really good, I mean to say that you’re an _excellent_ speaker.   You really captivated the crowd.”   _You really captivated me._

“Thanks.”  Merlin blushed.  “My mum always said I had a way with words.”

“Why do you do it?” Arthur asked.

“They need hope,” Merlin said quietly.   “Their lives are filled with suffering, being hunted for practicing magic to survive.  It’s wrong.”

“Hmm.” Arthur considered it, remembering Gaius’s story about the kind sorcerer from his childhood.

Merlin carefully scrutinized him.  “I also do it because they need to be pacified.  Mordred wants to lead a revolt, overthrow the king, and end his line.   I can’t let that happen, because… well.  I just can’t.”

“Are you really waiting for a mediator?” Arthur pressed.  “Or did you make that up to pacify them?”

“We are,” Merlin said in earnest.  “Trust me, he’s very real.”

“And this Emrys?  Is he also real?” Arthur pressed.

Merlin grinned.  “Oh, yes, quite.  The Druids have several prophecies about him.  He’ll turn up soon.”

Arthur shivered.  “Is he powerful?”

“I’ve heard he’s the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth,” Merlin said, sounding rather blasé about it.

“And you’re not afraid of him?”

Merlin chuckled.   “No.  He doesn’t mean any harm.  But Emrys really wishes the mediator would hurry up and show himself.  It’s no joke keeping the Druids in order.”

“You said he was a knight?  I know every knight in Camelot.   I… could look him for you.” Arthur blinked under the weight of Merlin’s stare.  “What does he look like?”

“He’s gorgeous,” Merlin admitted without thinking.   He looked right at Arthur and blushed.

Arthur moved closer and they locked eyes again.  “Do I know you?  I mean, from before today.”

“Yes,” Merlin whispered.  “You’ve seen me in your dreams, Arthur.  But you never remember me… until now. ”

Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin’s hand with his own.  “Then you do feel something!  I’m not just imagining things.”

Merlin gave him a wry smile that reflected the happiness Arthur was experiencing.  “How could I not feel the connection between us?”

Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “Merlin, you have got to convince them to stop using magic!   My father will stop at nothing to rid the kingdom of sorcery.  I don’t want him to massacre these people.”

“It’s not that easy,” Merlin sighed.

“You too, Merlin,” Arthur insisted.  “It’s too dangerous to be using magic this close to the city.  Your life isn’t worth that.”

“But Arthur, you don’t understand.  I _am_ magic,” Merlin said sadly.  “I can’t stop doing magic – it comes as naturally for me as breathing.  I was born with it.  How is that a crime?”

“It’s not.  You shouldn’t be hunted,” Arthur said firmly. “I know you’d never use your magic to hurt anyone.”

“I do my best not to,” said Merlin.  His breath caught in his throat as Arthur edged closer.  If he took one more step, Arthur would be close enough to… Merlin shuddered at the thought of Arthur’s lips upon his.

“Run away with me,” Arthur insisted, his breath hot on Merlin’s cheek as he took that last step into Merlin’s personal space.  “I can keep you somewhere safe and we can…”  Arthur trailed off, his heated gaze insinuating all of the things he’d like to do to Merlin if they ran away together.

A blushing Merlin shook his head.  “As tempting as that sounds, I won’t abandon my people, Arthur.  Not even for you.  And I don’t think you would abandon yours either.”

“Then how can we make this work?” Arthur asked.  “I’ve never felt this way about _anyone_ before.   Which is insane, because we just met.   It’s completely mad, yet here I am, standing before you, baring my heart.”

“It’s not mad,” Merlin whispered.  “Arthur, you could really help us if you wanted to.”

Suddenly it dawned on Arthur.   “ _I’m_ the mediator you speak of.”

“Yes!” Merlin beamed at him.   “I knew you’d get there in the end.”

“I thought you said it was a knight?”

“You’re a knight.”  Merlin’s blue eyes sparkled with mirth.  “Am I wrong?”

Arthur rolled his eyes.   “Fine.  Yes, technically I am a knight, but my title is prince, not sir.”

“I had to give the crowd something,” Merlin protested.  “They were getting restless.”

“Merlin, I don’t know if I can be your mediator,” Arthur admitted.  “Getting my father to listen to me has never been my strongest suit – especially about something as important as magic.”

“You can,” Merlin predicted.  “I’ve forseen it.”

Arthur’s eyes widened.  “You must be very powerful if you have the Sight.”

“A bit,” Merlin demurred.

“How powerful are you?” Arthur asked, curious as to the breadth of Merlin’s gifts.

“You’ll find out eventually,” Merlin teased.

“I hope so,” said Arthur.   “I was raised to fear magic, but I don’t fear you.”

“Good,” said Merlin, relieved.  “That’s good.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Arthur confidently stated.

“I could never hurt half of what makes me whole,” Merlin vowed, bringing Arthur’s hand to his lips.  He released it, and Arthur’s tingling hand fell to his side.

Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin’s as their breath mingled.   “I wish I could stay here forever.”

“I know what you mean,” Merlin whispered, inhaling Arthur’s intoxicating musky outdoor scent.

They enjoyed their closeness for a few minutes.  Arthur wanted nothing more than to press his lips to Merlin’s, but he didn’t want to push Merlin if he wasn’t ready.  Then Arthur noticed the sinking sun behind the trees.

“I have to go,” Arthur said, sounding regretful.  “My father will send the guards after me if I’m not back soon.”

“I know,” said Merlin.   “ _Arthur_ …”   He gently kissed his prince.

Arthur closed his eyes to savor the moment when Merlin's lips touched his own, his mind wiped blissfully blank.   It took him a few seconds to regain his bearings.  “Merlin,” Arthur gulped, swallowing hard as he tried to guard his reaction to the gentle kiss and curb his desire to shout his love for Merlin to the heavens.

“Meet me here tomorrow around this time,” Merlin instructed. 

“Until then,” said Arthur, reluctant to leave Merlin.

“Goodbye, Arthur,” Merlin said softly.  

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered.  “Beloved.”

Merlin’s eyes watered at that.   “Many years I’ve waited for this.”

“Me too,” Arthur realized. 

“You must go,” Merlin begged.

Arthur nodded.  “Stay safe.  I’ll see you tomorrow, Merlin.  Promise me.”

“I promise,” Merlin vowed.

Arthur swung up on his horse and kicked his heels, launching the horse forward.  Soon Merlin was a tiny speck behind him.  Arthur missed him already.

Belatedly, Arthur thought of Morgana, but decided he would keep her secret, as she seemed to belong with the Druids. 

Arthur planned to visit his father as soon as he returned home.  Perhaps he really could be the mediator that Merlin spoke of.  He had to try.

.~.

End Chapter 1 of 2

 

  



	2. Emrys Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther tells Arthur that Merlin enchanted him. Brokenhearted, Arthur believes him and questions his love for the sorcerer.

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  I’m hoping I’ve made the last half of this chapter really clear as to what is happening with Merlin. Thanks for all who gave kudos! 

.~.

Chapter Two: Emrys Unveiled

.~.

As soon as Arthur returned to the castle, he sought out his father.  The king looked displeased to see him, which was hardly unusual.  But this time Uther had a good reason to be disappointed, as Arthur had broken his rules.   Uther practically dragged his son to the privacy of his rooms before he began his rant.

"You disobeyed me and snuck out to watch the execution."  Uther glared at Arthur.

"Yes, I did.”  Arthur didn’t deny it.  “I’m sixteen years old. I have a right to know what is happening in my kingdom.”

“Do you have no regard for your own safety?  You are the sole heir to this kingdom, Arthur.”  Uther threw up his hands in frustration.  “You had no guards for protection.  You could’ve been killed!”

“ _My_ safety?”  Arthur snorted.  “Father, what about that poor man that you executed?”  Arthur shook his finger at his father, taking a step forward into the king’s person space.   “All he did was steal a loaf of bread, hardly a crime to warrant execution."  
  
Uther steeled his gaze and Arthur quickly backed away.  But the prince wasn’t as intimidated by his father as usual.  Arthur didn’t immediately give in and apologize, like he normally would.   Instead, he let this play out. 

“Arthur, he was a sorcerer!” Uther reminded him.   But Arthur wasn’t buying it.  Not anymore, not since he met Merlin and heard his side of the story.

“Sorcerer or not, he was trying to feed his family!”  Arthur cried, staring at his father as he tried to find any signs of remorse.  Unsurprisingly, Arthur saw none.  “How could you be so heartless?”  
  
"Arthur, how many times must we go _through_ this?" Uther thundered.  "Magic is evil!  We must kill those who practice magic before they kill us.  Over the years, I've foiled several assassination attempts against you and I that had sorcery behind them."  
  
"Perhaps,” Arthur conceded.  “But you’ve also foiled other attempts that were _not_ by sorcerers.  “Father, surely not all magic users are bad.  Maybe if you knew one personally, it might change-"  
  
"Like you know the Druid boy?"  
  
Arthur froze.  His father knew about Merlin!  What if Uther had Merlin rounded up and killed?  Arthur couldn’t bear it if that happened.  
  
"Yes I know all about that,” Uther said calmly.  “I had you followed yesterday.  After years of searching for the Druid hideout, you led me right to it."

Arthur tried not to think of what that might mean for the Druids’ future.   "I’m certain their hideout is magically protected.  It wouldn’t be wise to attack them on their own land.”

“I’m not planning on it,” said Uther. 

Arthur sighed with relief.   That was good news, at least.  “Father, I saw the awful state of their camp.  How could you keep this from me?"  Arthur cried.  "It is our duty to protect all of our citizens."  
  
"It is unfortunate that they have chosen not to give up magic.”  Uther shrugged.  “The Druids deserve their lot in life. They are not like you or I, Arthur.  You must understand this!"  
  
"But they are living in squalor!"  Arthur protested.  "Their children are emaciated, with tattered clothing handing off their tiny bodies.  They have no place to grow food.  They must steal from neighboring villages or from Camelot.  No one should have to live like that, not even sorcerers."  
  
Uther coldly regarded his son.  "I suppose the boy poisoned your mind with magic."  
  
"No, he wouldn't do that."  Of that, Arthur was certain.  
  
"Do you trust your precious Merlin that much?”  
  
Arthur's breath caught in his throat as he thought of what would happen if his father ever got his hands on Merlin.  He never should’ve gone to the camp, never should’ve met Merlin and accidentally put him in danger.  
  
"I know that you kissed him,” Uther growled.  “I'm very disappointed in you, Arthur.  Squires and knights are one thing, but sorcerers?  I _won't_ have it.  How would that look if the public found out?"  
  
"I don't care," Arthur said hotly.  "I love him, Father."  
  
"Love him?" Uther gave a strangled laugh.  "You've known him for a day."  
  
"Was it not the case with Mother?  That you knew at first sight that she was the love of your life?"  
  
"How dare you compare my love for your mother to this?!" Uther roared.  "This behavior proves that you're clearly enchanted."  
  
Arthur was certain his father was about to dole out an unreasonable sentence when Sir Leon burst into the room.  The prince was grateful for the distraction and tried to think of another way to change Uther’s mind about magic.  
  
Uther rounded on the knight instead.  "Sir Leon, I have just received reports that the sorcerer known as Emrys is living among the Druids.  Why did you not bring me this news?"  
  
Leon paled.  "I was not aware of it, Sire.  My deepest apologies."  
  
"Sir Leon, I have been lenient with you over the past few months, but you have failed me for the last time,” Uther proclaimed, the fury evident in his voice.  “I officially strip you of your knighthood.  You are hereby banished from Camelot, never to return."  
  
"Yes, Sire," said Leon, trembling as he tried to keep it together.  Arthur watched as the knight left the room, the door closing behind him.  
  
"Father, why did you do that?" Arthur cried.  "Leon has been nothing but loyal to us."  
  
"Time and again he has proved that he is useless to me..." Uther launched into a tirade but Arthur was already out the door.  
  
Arthur ran after Leon, terrified that he would never see his mentor and friend again.  Arthur finally spotted the knight, who had hidden in an alcove. 

 Leon unsheathed his sword, his expression pure misery.  He was ready to fall on his sword when his savior appeared.  
  
"Leon, stop!" Arthur cried, holding out his hands with his palms up.  "Don't do it."  
  
Leon’s sword clattered to the stone floor and Arthur was soon at his side.  
  
Arthur’s voice wavered as he realized the severity of the situation.  "Leon, please ­­­- be reasonable.  I know it feels like it right now, but this is not the end of the world."  
  
Leon looked sadly at Arthur.  "I've been stripped of my title.  My only purpose in this world is to serve as a knight.  I have failed the king.  I don't deserve to live."  
  
"Do not despair.  You will have your knighthood reinstated as soon as I'm king," Arthur vowed.  "But for now, is there any family you can stay with?"  
  
"My uncle, I suppose," Leon considered.  "He lives far from here."  
  
"Perfect," said Arthur.  "Please, don't do something stupid on my father's account.  You are worth much, Leon.  You would do well to remember that."  Arthur lay a comforting hand on Leon's shoulder.  "After you get back on your feet, you can travel as a knight errant."  
  
Leon stared at Arthur in awe.  "You are just and wise, my prince."  
  
"Go, but not in disgrace.  Think of it as a new beginning,” said Arthur.  “I'll expect you back in Camelot as soon as I'm crowned king."    
  
"I won't let you down, Sire,” Leon vowed.  
  
"Good.”  Arthur smiled, clasping the knight on his shoulder.  “Then be on your way."  
  
Shooting Arthur a grateful look, Leon left Arthur alone in the corridor.    
  
Arthur's stomach churned as he realized just how much power and influence his father had on individuals' lives, even those of the nobility.  The prince realized that someday he would inherit that power.  Right then, Arthur decided that he would appoint someone to keep him in check, someone who would question his decisions.  That way Arthur wouldn't have unlimited power, which he deemed dangerous for a single person.  His father had ruled unchecked for sixteen years, and it had taken a toll on Camelot and her citizens.  Arthur was beginning to see that if Camelot were to truly flourish, Uther’s harsh policies against magic needed to be overturned.  
  
Arthur’s thoughts raced as he remembered his destiny that Merlin spoke of.  If only he could thaw Uther's black heart.  According to the maids’ gossip, Uther had been a reasonable man before he lost his wife.  But perhaps Arthur could succeed where others like Gaius had failed.  Determined, Arthur turned back, heading for his father's rooms.  But before he could get far, a trio of guards seized him and dragged him away.

Angrily, Arthur shook them off as soon as they arrived back in Uther’s chambers. 

“Arthur, did you really think I’d let you escape so easily?” Uther said mildly.  The king faced the window that overlooked the bustling town square, his menacing shadow looming over all of Camelot.   Then he turned to look at his son. 

“You’re not the man I thought you were,” Arthur spat.  “All these years, you’ve kept me in the dark.”

“And for good reason,” said Uther.   “You’re not old enough to go out into the world on your own, Arthur.  The Druid boy clearly enchanted you into thinking you’re in love with him.”

“Leave Merlin alone!” Arthur cried.  “I know he’s innocent.”

“Really?”  Uther shot him a twisted grin.   “I suppose he didn’t give you his true name.”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur frowned.

“That boy is Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer on Earth.”

Arthur’s heart dropped.  “No, he couldn’t be.  He’s much too young.  I thought Emrys was supposed to be this wise old man.”

“That’s what we all thought,” said Uther.  “That was the information the Druids were feeding us.  But our court physician has learned otherwise.”

Arthur shook his head.  “No.  I don’t trust Edwin.   There’s something about him that’s off.  Surely you’ve sensed it.”

“Yes, quite.  He has dark magic,” Uther casually mentioned.  “But he is in my service, and only uses it on my command.”

“You lying hypocrite!” Arthur cried.  “How could you, Father?”

“One must fight fire with fire,” said Uther.   “Edwin has sensed that this boy Merlin is the fabled Emrys.”  Uther sighed.   “I’m sorry to tell you this, Arthur.   I know you truly cared for the boy.  But the truth is, Emrys enchanted you so he could use you to get to me.   Emrys _used_ you, Arthur.  He took advantage of your trusting nature.  He never loved you.”

“No, it can’t be,” Arthur whispered.

“Then why did the boy hide the fact that he was Emrys?”  Uther pressed.  “Why did he not tell you the truth?”

Arthur had no answer to that.  Doubt crept into his mind as he realized the logic behind his father’s words.  

“Maybe he was waiting to tell me on another day,” Arthur tried, but the excuse felt hollow.   His father was right.  Merlin had used him.   He’d never loved Arthur.  

“I’m so stupid,” Arthur whispered.  “I thought he was my…”

The prince put his head in his hands as he realized just how gullible he’d been.   He never should’ve broken his father’s rule and left the castle.  He should’ve stayed inside the grounds, tumbled Gwaine, and enjoyed his idyllic life.   Arthur wished he’d never learned about the fate of the Druids, wished he’d never met Merlin and experienced that deep longing for something more.  It had all been a lie.

“Arthur, don’t be too hard on yourself,” Uther said.  “Older and wiser men than you have also been hoodwinked by powerful sorcerers like Emrys.”

“I can’t believe I trusted him,” Arthur said brokenly.  “You were right, Father.  I should’ve known magic users couldn’t be trusted.”  Arthur’s shoulders shook as he understood the full extent of Merlin’s betrayal. 

“I can’t just let this behavior go unpunished, Arthur.  You _must_ learn your lesson.  You’ll be confined to your quarters until you can demonstrate to me that you can think for yourself,” said Uther.   “But don’t worry.   By this time tomorrow, it will all be over.   Guards!”

Arthur didn’t even try to resist, he just let the two guards escort him to his chambers.  What was the point of resisting when Merlin had tricked him and played with his heart?

.~.

While Arthur was locked away in his chambers nursing his broken heart, Uther and Edwin Muirden were quietly scheming into the night.   They met in the physician’s room, which had been magically enlarged to house all of Edwin’s experiments.   Uther turned a blind eye because Edwin had sworn fealty to the king, to only use his dark magic to benefit the crown. 

As Arthur had accused him of earlier, Uther supposed it was hypocritical of him to employ a sorcerer - but what his people didn't know wouldn't hurt them.  The king needed to fight magic with magic, and Edwin was powerful enough to destroy any known magical enemy.    
  
Edwin currently stood before Uther, his eyes glinting with pride.   "Sire, the project of a rather delicate nature that you asked for is finished."  
  
Uther stiffened.  "Already? May I see?"    
  
With a manic grin, Edwin nodded.  “I hope you are pleased with my work, Sire.”  The physician walked to the back of the room and removed a sheet over a humanlike form.   Edwin whispered a spell and his eyes flashed gold, calling the female form to walk forward.   "It's your heart’s desire, Sire," Edwin eagerly informed him as the young woman took a few small steps towards them.  "It’s your wife.  It's as if she’s back from the dead."  
  
But instead of soothing the ache in his heart, Uther quickly rejected this object made of dark magic.  It couldn’t hold a candle to his Igraine. 

"What did you do?" Uther breathed, both awed and terrified as the body jerked forward, a blank look on her familiar, fair face.  A face that reminded him painfully of Arthur.  
  
"I reanimated a corpse and bespelled it to have the late queen's likeness from the painting you gave me," Edwin explained.  "It took me weeks.  Such dark spells are not easily done.  Are you not pleased with my work?"  
  
"No.  It doesn’t look exactly like her.  Destroy that infernal thing," Uther ordered.  "Besides, I have no use for a soulless body."  
  
"I haven’t yet transferred a soul into this body," Edwin reminded him.  "Then your wife would be whole again."  
  
Uther grimaced.  "I would know it wasn't her.  I never should’ve asked this of you.  Burn it," The king ordered.  He turned to leave but then stopped in his tracks.  A truly evil smirk appeared on Uther’s lined face.  "No, wait. I've got an idea."  
  
.~.  
  
The following day, Merlin arrived early in the grove, ready to meet with Arthur.  He was so distracted by his longing for Arthur that he didn't hear someone sneak up behind him until it was too late.  In seconds, Merlin's arms were cuffed in cold iron.  The warlock gathered all his magic to unleash it on his attacker, but it ricocheted back at him.  Merlin screamed as he experienced the lightning meant for his attacker.    
  
"What have we here?" Edwin approached Merlin, tracing a cold finger down his cheekbone.  "My, you're a pretty one.  You’re not very smart, though."  
  
"Don't touch me," Merlin cried as he shrank from his assailant's grasp.    
  
"I see you can be caught off guard just like the rest of us.  No matter, the king has great use for you.  Isn't that nice?"  Edwin cooed.  Then, holding Merlin tightly, Edwin’s eyes flashed gold.

They appeared in the physician’s chambers, right where Edwin wanted them to be.  The dark sorcerer manhandled Merlin over to the table and strapped him down.  "The king is going to be so pleased with my work!"  
  
"What are going to do with me?" Merlin asked, trying to make his voice sound threatening.  He doubted it worked.  
  
"I have need of your soul," Edwin whispered, his deceptively gentle fingers running through Merlin's dark locks.  "Just for a bit.  It won't kill you, I promise.  You’re too powerful for that.  But it will steal quite a bit of your energy."  
  
“Why?”  Merlin turned around to find a familiar looking body lying on a table near them.   "Oh God, what the hell is that?"  Merlin shuddered as he regarded his doppelgänger.  
  
“I reanimated this corpse with your likeness last night, not an easy feat by the way as I’ve only seen you once," Edwin bragged.  "Now all I need is access to your soul energy to make him come to life."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked, confused.  “Why go to all the trouble?”  
  
“Because the Druids will listen when you tell them that you are the fabled Emrys."  
  
Merlin tried not to react but he couldn't stop a small gasp from escaping his lips.  
  
"Yes, I know all about that," Edwin gave him a twisted grin.  "We'll send this ‘Emrys’ out into their midst and then we can control them.  We'll feed the Druids false information and then they'll attack the city in what they'll think is a surprise ambush.  But, we’ll be waiting for them.”  
  
"We? Oh.  You and Uther," Merlin realized.  "God, I’m so stupid!"  If he hadn’t been mooning over Arthur he doubted he would’ve been caught so easily.  Now he’d failed both Arthur and his people.  _Arthur!_   _Help me!_   In vain, Merlin mentally called for his love.

But thanks to Edwin’s interference, Merlin wouldn’t be present for their meeting in the grove.  He hoped Arthur wouldn’t think that Merlin had forgotten him.    
  
"It's quite alright," said Edwin, patting his hand.  "But now it's time to get on with it."  
  
"How could you throw in your lot with Uther?" Merlin cried.  "He murdered our kind in the Purge.  He still kills us!"  
  
"I have my reasons," Edwin said, evading the question.  "Now, get on the table and lay still."  
  
With trepidation, Merlin did as he was told.  It was useless to resist with the cuffs on, as he couldn’t access his magic.  His only hope was that Arthur had heard his mental cry for help and was on the way to rescue him.  Merlin knew it was a long shot, but he wished for it all the same.  
  
"Don't move."  Edwin's eyes flashes gold as he muttered a spell.  Suddenly Merlin's life force was tapped into and he felt a tug on his heart.  
  
The warlock watched in horrid fascination as the fake Merlin's body was surrounded by shimmering yellow circles of light, continuously traveling vertically up and down his form.    
  
Then a magical connection with the corpse was established.  Merlin felt like his spirit was fading away.  The transfer of energy proved to be too much for Merlin.  His head lolled to the side as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.    
  
Edwin took a sheet and covered Merlin's sleeping form, hiding it from view.  Then he turned his attention to his creation.  'Emrys' stood up, blinked, and opened his eyes.  A smirk fell over Emrys’s fey features, and he closed one eye in an exaggerated wink.  He stood up and approached his maker.  
  
Edwin caressed his creation, who leaned into the touch.  "Pet, you'll be magnificent tonight."  The dark sorcerer instructed his creation how to stir up the druids with a rousing speech and lead them to storm the castle.  "Do you understand, Emrys?"  
  
The reanimated body nodded.  "Yes, master."  
  
Uther soon arrived, and was shocked by Emrys's beauty.  "He's rather fetching up close, isn't he?"  The king raked his fingers through Emrys's hair, who leaned into the touch. 

A permanent smirk had affixed itself to the body's face.  Although he’d never admit it, Emrys’s beguiling stare entranced Uther.  "Excellent work, Edwin,” the king proclaimed.  “No one will be able to tell the difference."  
  
"Thank you, Sire."  Edwin bowed.  "I live to serve."  
  
"I wonder."  Uther approached the smirking Emrys and leaned in for a kiss, just to see if he could tell the difference between Edwin’s creation and an actual person.  
  
At that very moment, the lock fell off the door and Arthur tumbled into the room.  
  
"W-what’s going on?" Arthur stammered as he saw a willing Merlin kissing his father.  "No!  Merlin, how could you?"  
  
Emrys reluctantly pulled away from the kin.  "How could I _what_?"  Emrys smirked at Arthur, curling his arm around Uther's waist.    
  
"I thought we had something," Arthur choked out, his heart breaking as he processed this new development.  He had no way of knowing that the real Merlin lay close by under the sheet.  
  
"Arthur, really," Uther scolded.  "I told you, the sorcerer enchanted you and used you.”  
  
"Merlin?" Arthur pleaded with desperation in his voice.  “Tell me it’s not true!”  
  
"It’s true," Emrys sneered.  "I never wanted you, Arthur."  
  
Arthur collapsed on the floor, overcome with shock. To lose Merlin was a terrible blow.  But to find him with the king?  It was the worst possible betrayal.  Merlin wasn't acting anything like the sweet boy he'd met the day before.  Apparently it all been a farce to play with Arthur's fragile heart.  The room soon became a blur as Arthur fainted, not wanting to feel the despair that threatened to paralyze him.

.~.

End Chapter 2

A/N:  So, this one shot is turning out to be a lot longer than I originally planned! It might even be two more chapters.  Stay tuned!  Comments are great.  


Has anyone out there ever seen Metropolis?  Just curious.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is angry Merlin didn't tell him that he is Emrys.

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Thanks, everyone still following this story!

  
Chapter Three: The Truth Comes Out

.~.

Arthur awoke in his chambers with a pounding headache.  Uther stood by his bedside, along with Edwin and Morgana's former maid, Gwen.  All three wore expressions of varying degrees of concern. Arthur winced, clutching his head as he looked from person to person, not finding the one he was searching for.    
  
"What happened?" Arthur asked.  Hadn’t Merlin just been there?  The details of the past few hours were rather fuzzy to Arthur.  He was sure he’d caught Merlin doing something terrible, but he couldn’t remember what.   
  
"You were hallucinating," Uther calmly told him.  "You need rest."  
  
"So it didn't happen," said Arthur with a frown.  “I thought I saw… never mind.” The prince shook his head, wondering what had brought on the hallucination.   He was certain he’d never had one before.  Morgana, on the other hand, had experienced quite a few.  Arthur wondered if that went along with having magic.  
  
"I have urgent business to attend to.  Guinevere, take care of him."  Uther bid his son goodbye and Edwin slithered after him.  
  
"Here, Arthur, eat some stew," Gwen encouraged, giving him a kind smile as she helped him sit up in bed, adding another pillow behind him.  "It'll make you feel better."  
  
Arthur slurped his stew as he struggled to comprehend what had happened to him.  
  
"I don't understand, Gwen," he said.  "I've never had a hallucination before.  It just doesn't make sense.  Merlin was there with me, I'm sure of it!  What if I was enchanted?"  Arthur set his stew aside as he prepared to get out of bed.  
  
"Arthur, calm down!” Gwen cried.   “You don't want to over exert yourself.  Your father gave me explicit instructions to keep you here."  
  
Arthur stared at Gwen, a gnawing feeling in his stomach telling him that something wasn’t right.  "Where did my father go?"

She looked at him, nervously chewing her lip.  "To go eat dinner in the throne room.”

“Did he say anything out of the ordinary?”  Arthur was grasping at straws, but perhaps Gwen remembered something that could help Arthur make sense of this situation.

Gwen paused as she recalled, “He said something about showing off a new toy.  Do you know what he meant?"  
  
Arthur turned pale as the pieces clicked into place.  "Oh God, it was all true!  He's got Merlin!”  
  
Ignoring Gwen's protests, the prince quickly dressed himself.  In disguise, the prince crept down the servants’ entrance into the throne room.  What he saw inside made Arthur want to throw up his stew. 

Merlin was provocatively perched on Uther’s lap, who was sitting on the throne.  Merlin and the king were surrounded by nobles, both male and female, who were practically salivating at the sight.  The warlock leaned over and whispered something in Sir Galahad's ear, who chuckled.  Merlin's smirk remained, an eerie expression on his normally innocent face.  Bile rose up into Arthur’s throat as he struggled to digest the scene before him.  It looked like Merlin felt perfectly at home amongst Camelot's elite.    
  
That was when he heard it.  
  
_Arthur!_  
  
Arthur whirled around to find that the corridor to servant’s entrance was empty.   It had been Merlin's voice, he was sure of it. 

 _"Arthur, help me!"_  
  
Arthur realized that Merlin’s voice was in his head.  The prince didn't respond - he couldn't.  How _dare_ Merlin ask him for help? He'd seemed perfectly content on Uther’s lap.  
  
_"Arthur, please!  I'm in the physician's chambers."_  
  
Arthur's eyes widened at that.  Hope bloomed in his chest as he chased the voice, heading straight for the physician's rooms.  How could Merlin be in two places at once?  Arthur didn’t have enough information to sort it out.   But he had a sinking feeling that magic was involved.

Minutes later, the prince burst into the physician’s chamber to find Merlin sitting up on a table, his lower half covered in a white sheet.

“Arthur!”  Merlin beamed, the love he had for Arthur evident in his adoring gaze.   To Merlin’s disappointment, Arthur didn’t return his besotted look.   “What’s wrong?”  Merlin asked when Arthur didn’t come towards him. 

Instead, Arthur put his hands on his hips and glared at the warlock.

“Arthur, you’re scaring me.”  Merlin bit his lip as he tried to figure out why Arthur’s behavior towards him had changed so drastically.  
  
“I…I don’t understand,” Arthur stammered.  “I just saw you in the throne room in my father’s embrace.”  
  
"That wasn’t me!  I’ve been stuck here lying on the table the entire time,” Merlin insisted.

“Then how do you explain what I witnessed?”

 “The Merlin you saw is an imposter," said the warlock.   The memory flooding back to him, Merlin recalled how Edwin had transferred a piece of his soul into the body that had been bespelled to look like himself.    He told Arthur as much, but the prince wasn’t convinced.

"How can I be sure you’re telling the truth?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes at Merlin. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Merlin insisted. 

It was the wrong thing to say.

Arthur’s jaw tightened in anger.  “Oh really?  Then why did you lead me to believe that Emrys was someone else when it was you all along?”

Merlin gulped at that, wondering how Arthur had found out.   He’d been so careful to keep his true identity a secret.  He’d wanted to tell Arthur on his own terms, but now he wouldn’t get the chance.  “I’m sorry, Arthur.  I swear I was going to tell you today.  Yes, I’m Emrys but I wanted you to get to know me as Merlin first, not just as the most powerful sorcerer of all time.”

Arthur unconsciously took a step back from the table and a flash of fear surfaced on his gorgeous visage. 

“You're afraid of me." Merlin’s eyes prickled with tears as Arthur’s hand reached for his sword.  However, the prince didn’t draw it.

“Why did you lie?”  Arthur snarled.  “Why did you deceive your own people?"  _Why did you deceive me?_  
  
"Because if the Druids knew who I was, they would expect me to conquer Camelot," Merlin explained.  “That is something I’ll never do.”  
  
"But why don't you?"  Arthur said, stonily glowered at Merlin.  "As the most powerful sorcerer in the world, I’m sure you have enough power."  
  
"It's supposed to be _you_ who leads Camelot to her shining destiny, Arthur – not me.”  Merlin earnestly continued, “I told you before, all I want is to protect you."  
  
"And after I’m king?” Arthur prodded.  “Where do you fit in?"  
  
"I wish to be by your side, if you'll have me.  We are destined to do great things together, but only if the ban on magic is reversed."  
  
"Is that why you want me?” Arthur said quietly.  “Because it's what's destined to happen?"  
  
"No."  Merlin's shoulders shook as he tried to keep his emotions from spilling out.  "I _love_ you."  
  
"We've only known each other for a grand total of two days!" Arthur was starting to get hysterical.  His heart began to race as he thought about their instant connection.   Merlin was talking madness.  Wasn’t he?  "You don't even _know_ me!"  
  
"I do know you,” Merlin insisted.  “You're pure of heart, but you hide it well under a tough exterior.  You're dying to prove yourself, but you wish to make it known that you are more compassionate and understanding than your father.  You've often questioned your father's policy of executing sorcerers, even before meeting me.  You feel like you're a disappointment to your father, and you try to make up for it by striving to be perfect at everything.  Need I go on?"  
  
"How do you know this?" Arthur shivered as he considered that Merlin had spied on him for years.  
  
"I looked into your mind and heart from a far," said Merlin, as if that explained everything.  
  
"So you say.”  Arthur’s glare didn’t soften.  “But _I_ don't know _you_. You could've enchanted me at any time."  
  
"I wouldn't do that!" Merlin exclaimed.  "Arthur, tell me this.  How do you _feel_ when you think about me, about us?"  
  
Arthur thought for a moment.  "I don’t know.  I feel like I can trust you.  That you would never let any harm come to me.  But what if that’s just wishful thinking?  Besides, no one falls in love in a day – certainly not me.  I’ve never wanted a long-term relationship.  Rationally, it makes no sense."

"Oh, Arthur.  Your father has poisoned your mind against me," Merlin realized.  "You have to decide for yourself what you believe to be true."  
  
"I've never been particularly good at that.  I _want_ to believe that you've got my best interests at heart, but you're so powerful!  You could kill me at any time.  What if you got angry and lost control?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Merlin shook his head.  "I'm not your father.  I don't kill people out of anger or grief.  I have a tight reign on my magic.  I've never lost control of it once, nor do I plan to.  I swear, all I want to do is protect you and Camelot if you'd let me."  
  
"But you could turn on me in a second," Arthur said.  “That’s what I’ve been told all my life, that sorcerers will turn on you when you least expect it.”

A tear slid down Merlin’s cheek at that.  “I’d die before I harmed you.  Please, Arthur.  You have to believe me!”  
  
Gathering his courage, Arthur stepped forward.  He stared deeply into Merlin’s eyes, and the prince found the truth residing there.  “You really wouldn’t hurt me,” Arthur confidently stated as his posture relaxed. 

Merlin’s lips trembled.  He didn’t trust himself to speak.    
  
"Please stop crying," Arthur begged.  "I can't bear to see you like this, especially when I’m the cause of it."    
  
Merlin tentatively reached out his hand and Arthur squeezed it. 

"It's alright, Merlin."  
  
"Do you hate me?" Merlin sniffed, wiping his tears on his sleeve.  
  
"No, I could never hate you."  Of that, Arthur was certain.  

“Are you still afraid of me?”

"No, I'm not afraid of you,” Arthur assured him.  “Not now.  But I'm still battling years of being taught that all magic users are evil."  
  
"Most of us aren't evil.  We're just tired of going hungry.  And being oppressed and looked down on by everyone else,” Merlin added.

“I can’t imagine what that would be like,” said Arthur.  “I will do everything in my power to right this wrong.  Although it might take a while.”

“Thanks,” Merlin said softly.  Then he asked a question that been weighing on his heart since he saw Arthur that day.  “Do you still want me?  I know it's only been two days but, I feel drawn to you somehow."  
  
"Yeah, I feel it too.  It's terrifying," Arthur admitted.  “It doesn’t make any logical sense.”  
  
Merlin nodded.  "But it's good, yeah?"  
  
"Yes," Arthur admitted, scooting closer to Merlin and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  "I don't understand it, but perhaps I don't have to.  I have such strong feelings for you and I've never felt this way before, about anyone.  I know it’s mad, but I don’t care."  
  
"I know the feeling.”  Merlin lay back down.  He was thrilled that Arthur had accepted him, but his energy level was beginning to drop.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, worried about Merlin’s sudden tiredness.

“I’m still exhausted from the spell Edwin put on me to give that corpse my likeness,” Merlin explained.

"Tell me what can I do to help.” Arthur loving gazed down at Merlin.  How had he ever doubted him?  Why had he listened to his father, who had told him lie after lie?  
  
“Some food would be appreciated," said Merlin.  "I'm starving."  
  
Arthur nodded and stepped outside.  He grabbed a servant and ordered two meals to be sent to the physician's chambers without telling anyone else.  The servant scurried away to do his bidding, and Arthur returned to Merlin.   
  
"Anything else?"

“Help me to the bed.”

Arthur easily picked up Merlin’s skinny form and gently deposited him on Edwin’s bed.  “Alright?”

"Stay," Merlin pleaded, reaching out for the prince.  
  
"Of course."  Arthur climbed into the small bed next to Merlin, which was no easy feat, before he curled around Merlin's drained form.  He tightened his hold on Merlin.  "Better?"  
  
"Yeah, much."  Merlin's face grew hot.  "I can't tell you how much I've longed for this closeness with you.  I dreamed about every night, always wondering if, when we met, you would accept me as Emrys."  
  
"Before I met you, I had a different bed partner every night," Arthur admitted.  "But I always felt like something was missing.  now, it's different.  You're all I need. I'll never want anyone else."  
  
"Good," Merlin smiled.  "You're stuck with me."   

Arthur held Merlin for a good while, both of them lost in their thoughts.

  
"Yesterday I was shocked to find out the state that your people are in.  My father kept it from me for all these years.  It makes me wonder what else he's kept from me or lied about."  
  
"How did he say your mother died?" Merlin wasn’t sure this was the best time to bring up this subject, but he decided he’d better tell Arthur the truth before he learned it from someone else.  
  
"She was killed by a sorceress who betrayed my parents," said Arthur.  
  
Merlin shook his head.  "The sorceress tried to save your mother, but no magic can stop death if it is that person's time to cross over."  
  
Arthur grew full of dread as he realized the truth in that statement.  "I believe you.  But if that's true, and my mother's death was an accident, why would my father order the purge on magic?"  
  
"I don't know," Merlin said quietly.  
  
"It's... barbaric," Arthur cried.  "How could he do such a thing?"  
  
"Perhaps he was mad with grief." Merlin shrugged.  "It doesn't matter at this point what the reason was.  We just need to get the law changed."  
  
"You're right," Arthur agreed.  “I swear to you, I won’t rest until the law is changed, even if it takes a decade.”

Merlin’s smile warmed Arthur all the way down to his toes.

.~.

They lay entangled together until a knock at the door startled Arthur out of the bed.  The prince let the servant bring in the food before shooing her away.

Merlin quickly dug into his food, with Arthur giving him extra from his plate.  They quickly made short work of their meal.  Arthur decided this was as good a time as any to voice one of his concerns to Merlin.

"There’s something I should tell you, Merlin.”  Arthur was ashamed by his next sentence.  “I don't think I can be your mediator like I promised.  I spoke with my father about what was happening to the Druids, but he didn’t listen to my pleas.  You gave me an impossible task."  
  
"Maybe your father needs time to think about it?" Merlin suggested but it was a weak excuse.  
  
"Besides, I don't know anything about magic or Druids.  All I know is growing up as a spoiled boy inside the castle.  I can navigate my way through the intricacies of court, but that hardly counts for anything.  How can I meditate between the two sides?"  
  
"I know all you need to about the Druids,” Merlin reminded him.  “But I don't know anything about the intricacies of the court and the crown.  That's where you come in.  We'll work together."  
  
“It’s a nice dream, Merlin, but I really don’t think I can get my father to change his mind about magic.  But we have more pressing things to attend to.”  
  
"You’re right,” said Merlin.  “What do we do about the fake Emrys?" The warlock worried about what kind of trouble his doppelganger could stir up.  
  
"We can't do anything until you've recovered because we have to convince people _you_ are the real Emrys,” Arthur said reasonably.  “I doubt my father will do anything with him tonight besides entertain the court."  
  
"I hope you're right.  I need to get these cuffs off," Merlin complained.  "I'm useless without my magic.”  
  
"How do we do that?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I need a powerful magic user to remove them.  I'd say Morgana is the best candidate."  
  
"How do we get you to her?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning I'll set out for home," said Merlin.    
  
"Sounds good," said Arthur.  "I'll come with you and we can-"  
  
"No, Arthur.  I have to go alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the king will know if you've left your chambers."  
  
Arthur hung his head.  "I was afraid of that.  I just don't want to let you out of my sight, especially since Edwin is skulking around."  
  
"I'll be alright," Merlin assured him.  "Even without my magic, I'm very good at disguising myself."  
  
"Very well," Arthur reluctantly agreed.  "I just don't want to lose you, Merlin.  Not when I just found you."  
  
"You won't. I promise I'll come back to you.”  
  
Arthur gently kissed his cheek and snuggled into Merlin.  The prince waited for Merlin to fall asleep before he returned to his own chambers.  He didn't want Merlin to wake up alone, but it couldn't be helped.  Arthur hoped that Merlin would be up for traveling tomorrow, so they could sort out this mess once and for all. 

.~.

End Chapter 3

A/N:  One more chapter left until the jaw-dropping conclusion!  Maybe not jaw-dropping, but still pretty cool.   Comments are great!


	4. Concessions and Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emrys and the mediator join forces to save Camelot.

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.  If it were, Merthur would be canon.

A/N: Thanks for sticking around for the end of my “reel Merlin” fic!  And now, the conclusion.

.~.

Chapter Four:  Concessions and Agreements

.~.  
  
Arthur woke when the sun peeked in through his crimson curtains that draped in front of the stained-glass window.  Events of the previous day came rushing back to him as he hurried to get dressed in a red tunic and trousers.  As there was no time to lose, Arthur didn’t bother with breakfast.

 After summoning a servant to cover for him, the prince rushed to the physician's quarters to see Merlin.  He prayed that the warlock was in a better physical state than the day before, when Edwin’s dark magic had drained most of Merlin’s lifeforce energy into his terrible creation.  
  
To Arthur's relief, he saw that Merlin was already up and dressed.  Arthur noticed his uneaten breakfast lay on the table and his stomach growled in sympathy.  Merlin rushed Arthur, drawing an ‘oof’ from the prince as Merlin careened into him.  
  
"Hey, hey, Merlin, it’s alright,” Arthur soothed, pulling the trembling Merlin close.  He brushed back Merlin’s bangs, hoping to calm the distressed warlock.  “Tell me what’s wrong.  Whatever it is, we’ll fix it.”  
  
"The servant who brought my breakfast, he said that your father, he..." Merlin could barely get the words out.  
  
"What?  Tell me," Arthur pressed, gently cupping Merlin’s face in his hands.  Merlin’s gaze penetrated his very soul and Arthur never wanted this moment to end.    
  
"He sent the fake Emrys to meet the Druids last night,” Merlin informed him, his voice shaking as he shared the sobering news.  “This morning they march on Camelot.  Their objective is to kill Uther and you.  They want to cause chaos throughout the kingdom as they seek reparation for Uther’s crimes.   This is all my fault!  The fake Emrys has my likeness.”  
  
"It’s not your fault,” Arthur insisted.  “However, you’re the one who can make it right.  Merlin, you have to reveal yourself.  Tell the Druids you are the real Emrys, that the other one is an imposter.  That should clear things up."  
  
"They won't believe me unless I can use my magic,” Merlin said sadly.  “I have to find Morgana right now and have her remove my cuffs first before I can convince anyone."

“Are you feeling up to it?” Arthur worried.  “Yesterday you could barely get out of bed.”

“I’ll manage,” Merlin assured him.  “Are you coming with me?”  
  
Arthur shook his head.   "I can’t.  I'm going to find my father and see if I can stall him – consequences be damned."

Merlin beamed at him.  “I know you’ll do your best.”

"Be safe, Merlin."  
  
"You too." 

Arthur considered saying goodbye, but he’d always thought of goodbyes as too final.  He _would_ see Merlin again.

Prince and warlock quickly embraced again before going their separate ways, each taking a piece of the other with them.

.~.  
  
Arthur hurried to the throne room, imagining his father to already be there.  His hunch was correct.  As he entered, the throne room was crawling with knights as they scurried in all different directions, their breakfasts untouched on the tables.  Edwin hovered next to Uther, who was gesturing wildly and shouting orders.  
  
"Father, what's going on?"  Arthur demanded, coming to a halt in front of the king.  
  
"The Druids are about to storm the city," Uther said matter-of-factly.  "But what they don't know is that they're walking into a carefully laid trap.  Edwin is more than a match for those using weak elemental magic."  
  
Arthur wasn’t so sure about that.  Then he considered a variable of which his father wasn’t yet aware.  But Arthur refrained from informing his father about Morgana's magic.  He wasn't sure how strong it was, but if Morgana was supposedly powerful enough to remove Merlin's enchanted cuffs, she would make a formidable enemy.  The last thing Arthur wanted was to fight Morgana or the Druids.  But as a knight, he was sworn to follow his liege' orders.  He was determined to find a way around that, if it came to it.  
  
"Arthur, you're not even supposed to be here," Uther scolded.  "Go back to your room."  
  
"But I've learned my lesson," Arthur insisted.  "I want to help rid our city of the sorcerers," he lied.  "You were right, Father.  About everything."  
  
"Very well," Uther allowed.  "There won't be much of a battle, as this will be taken care of quickly, so you'll be safe."

Arthur let the thinly veiled insult about his safety go.  “Father, are you certain this is the best course of action?  What will you do with the Druids once you capture them?”

Uther drew finger across his throat.

“Surely, you don’t mean to kill all of them,” Arthur tried, his heart racing as he imagined Merlin as one of those to be executed.    

“Are you questioning me?”  Uther frowned.  “I thought you’d learned your lesson about sorcerers.”   The king’s glare efficiently silenced Arthur.   Once again, the prince had failed.  _Some mediator I am_ , Arthur thought bitterly.   He was glad Merlin wasn’t around to see this.

Just then, a guard informed the king that the Druid mob was rapidly approaching the castle.  Arthur hoped that Merlin had found Morgana by now, but Merlin was still tired from yesterday’s trauma and it might be difficult for him to navigate through a crowd without his magic. 

In response to the approaching crowd, Uther ordered everyone to the courtyard.  The knights were instructed to hide themselves until the entire crowd had crossed the drawbridge – only then could the knights surround the Druids.   But Arthur was not allowed to stay.

The king instructed his son to follow him up to the top of the drawbridge to surreptitiously look down over the crowd, preventing Arthur from fighting alongside the knights.  Adrenaline began to pulse through Arthur’s veins as he watched the fake Emrys lead the charge of Druids across the drawbridge.  (Uther had purposely left the bridge down and unguarded to draw the Druids in.)  He dreaded the moment when Morgana made herself known to them.   Arthur couldn’t spot her in the crowd, but he imagined she was in disguise.

As soon as the last of the crowd crossed over the drawbridge, Uther ordered it to be raised.  Suddenly, the absent guards reappeared.  They obeyed and the bridge slowly creaked upwards, trapping the Druids inside the citadel like rats in a cage. 

“Surround them!” Uther ordered from on high, and his knights formed a circle around the frightened Druids.  Uther addressed his captives.  “You walked right into my trap.  Now I will eradicate this magical menace, once and for all!   Edwin, send them all to hell.”

Dressed in a black cloak, Edwin Muirden appeared in the courtyard, his expression unreadable.  

The Druids worriedly glanced at one another.  They looked to Emrys to lead them out of this hopeless situation.

“Emrys, save us!”

“What about the prophecy?” 

The crowd began to plead with the fake Emrys to save them from their plight.  But their supposed savior did nothing – he just blankly stared at them.

“That pathetic boy isn’t Emrys – _I_ am.”  Edwin’s eyes flashed gold and suddenly Emrys’ form was lit ablaze.

Arthur’s heart stopped for a second before he remembered that Edwin had killed the imposter, that his Merlin was safe.   

The crowd gasped as what they thought was Merlin’s form went up in flames. 

“What have you done?” Young Mordred cried.  “How could you kill Emrys!?”

The Druids lamented their supposed leader, chaos beginning to spread amongst the crowd as fear gripped them. 

Arthur noted that Morgana still hadn’t made an appearance and wondered if she knew about Edwin’s folly.  If he knew Morgana, she was simply waiting for the opportune moment.

“From this day forth, no more magic users will be killed.” Edwin’s voice boomed out across the courtyard, knowing he must captivate the crowd.   “Now, Uther, you will pay for your crimes.  After that, we will assume the throne.”

Edwin cast two spells at Uther and Arthur each, magically floating them down from their position on high to rest in front of him.  Arthur desperately struggled to escape Edwin’s spell, but it was useless.  Edwin had full control over him and his father, encapsulating them in separate magical golden spheres.

“I’ve waited years in the shadows for this,” Edwin shouted.  “To kill you, Uther – along with your weakling son.”

“Even if you do that, you have no claim to the throne,” Uther stated.

Arthur inwardly groaned at his father’s behavior, captured and still antagonizing a dark sorcerer.  Uther had never been known for his logical decisions.

“I don’t,” Edwin agreed.  “But _she_ does.”  The dark sorcerer gestured to the woman that stepped out at the front of the crowd.  “Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Once and Future Queen – Morgana Pendragon!”

Morgana threw off a brown cloak, wearing the low plunging silk green dress that she’d worn the day she’d run away from Camelot, ironically designating her as a lady of the court.  But from Arthur’s vantage point, Morgana’s expression was full of hesitation.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Edwin cried.  “Torture him.  Maim him.”  The dark sorcerer pointed at Arthur, whose heart raced as Morgana decided his fate.   Morgana wouldn’t go through with it, would she?

But Morgana didn’t make any move toward Arthur.   “This wasn’t part of the plan,” she hissed at Edwin.  “Arthur was supposed to be safe.”   Morgana’s eyes flashed gold and she shot a spell towards Edwin.   But it was reflected back at her, leaving her shrieking in pain.   Arthur realized that Morgana was out of commission for the time being.  She wouldn’t be able to save him.   The prince hoped she wasn’t too badly hurt.

"Edwin, why?" Uther asked, his hands shaking as he processed both betrayals.  "I gave you amnesty."  
  
"You killed my parents in the Purge.  You also set events in motion to give me this."  Edwin pointed to the left side of his face which was horribly scarred.  "I have waited for the right moment to have my revenge.  But I won't simply kill you.  I'll make you watch as I slowly torture your son into madness.  And then, Uther Pendragon, I will kill you."  
  
"Do whatever you want with me, but please, spare Arthur.”

Arthur had never heard his father beg before, but that was exactly what Uther had just done.  He’d been certain that Uther thought he was a disappointment.  It shocked him to hear Uther’s confession.  Perhaps his father had a heart after all.   

“Because he’s your precious heir?” Edwin mocked.

“Because he's my son." 

"Ah, you _do_ care about him."  Edwin smirked at Uther, who clutched at his forehead in distress as he stared up at his son.  "That makes this all the sweeter."  
  
Arthur once again struggled to get free from his magical prison, but it was useless.  
  
Edwin’s eyes lit up with manic glee as he raised his palm toward Arthur.  "And now, boy, you'll get what's coming to you." 

Arthur squared his shoulders, proud to the last as he calmly accepted his death.  He only hoped that Merlin still lived, wherever he was.  He regretted not having more time with Merlin, as they'd only begun to experience the romantic connection between them.  Arthur hoped Merlin knew how much he was loved.   But before Edwin could kill him, someone interfered.

"Stop!" Merlin burst through the crowd to stand in front of Arthur, literally shielding him.

Edwin’s eyes narrowed as he glared at his challenger.  He’d been certain that Merlin would be unconscious for days.  Edwin regretted his mistake in not killing him when he had the chance.  No matter, he’d rectify that mistake.

“Edwin Muirden is lying.  He’s not Emrys – _I_ am!” Merlin boldly declared, his magically enhanced voice resounding off the grey cobblestones.   “I have cheated death and returned to ensure the rightful heir is guided to the throne.  I will only support Arthur.”

Even though he was still in peril, Arthur had to admit Merlin’s claim of ‘cheating death’ was genius.  Hopefully it would convince most of the crowd of his power.

Merlin was still speaking, doing his best to protect Arthur.  “Edwin – stand down.  We’ll find another way to return magic to the land again.”      
  
"If you are the real Emrys, prove it!" Edwin crossed his arms, not expecting Merlin to have access to his magic.  The transfer of energy should’ve been enough to weaken him to where Merlin wouldn’t be much of a threat.  
  
"Edwin, I don't want to kill you."  Merlin sounded weary.  "Enough magic users have died.  I repeat - _stand down_."  
  
"Why should I?"  Edwin snarled.  “You’re interfering with my plans.”  
  
"Arthur has done nothing wrong,” Merlin insisted.  “Uther will pay for his crimes, but Arthur is innocent and sympathetic to our plight.  He will help us get the law changed."  
  
Edwin's face slowly relaxed into an expression of remorse.  "You're right."  He muttered a spell and the golden magical sphere around Arthur vanished.  
  
Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as Edwin removed the spell.  He turned towards Arthur to see if he was hurt when the warlock felt a stabbing pain down his back.  Stunned, Merlin crumpled to the ground.  He tried to move, but Edwin had immobilized him.  
  
Then Edwin yanked Arthur towards him, once again enchanting the prince’s body.  Then the dark sorcerer and Arthur disappeared into the castle and out of Merlin’s line of sight.    
  
"No!" Merlin cried.  His eyes flashed dangerously as he tried to break free.  He tried spell after spell, but he couldn't remove the dark magic’s hold.    
  
Edwin and Arthur soon appeared at the top of the highest turret, still easy enough to spot from the courtyard.  The prince dangled dangerously over the edge of the stone wall.  If Edwin let him fall, Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't survive.  
  
"Arthur!" Merlin cried, livid that his foe had taken advantage of his distraction.  _I must save Arthur at all cost._ With that powerful thought, Merlin broke free from the dark magic.  He instantly transported to the occupied turret, placing himself between Edwin and Arthur.  The prince’s heart leapt as he stared at Merlin, feeling the frustration that rolled off the warlock.  Arthur almost pitied Edwin, who had no idea who he was dealing with.  
  
"You’re nothing but a coward, Edwin,” Merlin accused.  “Waiting until my back was turned before you struck.  You’re despicable.”

Edwin chuckled.  “Guilty.  But if it’s a fight you want, I’ll gladly give it to you.”

“Enough.  Release Arthur _now_ ," Merlin growled. 

"No, I don't think I will."  Edwin smiled beatifically, his creepy expression unsettling Merlin more than he wanted to admit. Then, something occurred to him and he decided to test his theory. “I think I’ll keep Arthur for myself.  I’m sure we’ll get along famously.”  
  
"Edwin, I warn you, don't test me," Merlin threatened, suppressing the urge to glance back and check on Arthur.  "I don't want to fight you.  Let Arthur _go_."  At this point, Merlin couldn’t keep the emotion out of his voice.  He just wanted his beloved to be safe.  Although Merlin was confident in his abilities as a warlock, he’d never tested his powers out on a dark mage before.  He knew his greatest strength was Edwin’s belief in Merlin’s magical weakness.

Merlin’s eyes faintly dimmed as his magic invisibly crept towards Arthur, making sure that he wouldn't fall if something happened to the warlock.

“You _love_ him, don’t you,” Edwin realized, letting out a fake gasp.  “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.”  The dark sorcerer disapprovingly clucked his tongue.  “So stupid.  So _weak_.  Betrayal and pain are the only constants in this life.  Love is just an illusion.”  Edwin shot another dark containment spell toward Merlin, clearly expecting to trap him like he had before.   Only this time, Merlin was ready for him.  
  
“You’re wrong.”  Merlin shielded himself and blocked Edwin's spell, amplifying it and reflecting it back at the dark sorcerer, who stumbled back from the impact.  Edwin reached out for his magic in vain before he panicked and tumbled backwards off the wall.  The body landed at the bottom of the courtyard with a sickening thud.  Finally, Merlin had vanquished the dark threat against Arthur.  
  
Merlin’s shoulders slumped in relief as Arthur ran forward and embraced him.  
  
"He’s gone,” Merlin breathed.  “Thank the gods, he’s gone.”  If he said it enough, he might believe it.

Arthur kissed Merlin before the prince rested his head on Merlin's shoulder.  “Thank you,” Arthur whispered.  “I’ll return the favor someday.”

Merlin grinned.  “I’ll hold you to that.  But for now, we must deal with your father.”

Then Merlin whisked them away and they reappeared in the town square just in front of Uther, who was warily watching Morgana as she regained her mobility.  
  
Then Uther’s attention solely turned to Arthur.  "My son!"  Uther looked truly distraught as he approached Arthur.  "You're safe!"  Uther held out his arms toward Arthur in an uncharacteristic public display of affection.

But instead of embracing his father, Arthur drew his sword.  "Merlin told me the truth,” he spat.  “You ordered the Purge on magic when my mother's death was an accident!  You don't deserve to live.  You've caused so much suffering and pain!  I should end it right now!"  
  
"Arthur, don't listen to the sorcerer," Uther tried.  "He's enchanted you."  
  
"That's not going to work on me anymore!" Arthur snarled.  "You have lied to me my entire life.  Sorcerers are not inherently evil - _you are_!"  
  
"Arthur, don't," Merlin cautioned, not wanting Arthur’s reign to begin with regicide.  "Think about this.  Are you really ready to assume the kingship?"    
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur noticed a figure moving towards them.  The prince sheathed his sword.  "It is not I who has been wronged the most by you.  Morgana, his sentence is up to you."  Arthur stepped aside, deferring to his sister.  
  
Uther looked frightened as Morgana approached him.  “My child, have mercy!”    
  
" _Mercy_?”  Morgana snorted as her eyes began to glow.  “Like you showed my people?”

“Your people?” Uther sounded genuinely confused.

“I started showing signs of having magic a year ago," Morgana informed him, cold fury flashing in her eyes as she stared right through the king.  "I thought there was something wrong with me.  Once I figured out what was really happening to me, I tried to hide it, but that just made it worse.  Remember the fire in my room?  That was my magic.  Your law condemned me for something I was born with!  Afraid I'd be killed if you found out the truth, I fled to the relative safety of the Druid sanctuary.  They took me in, treated me like their one of their own, even though they were starving and had little to offer.  They showed me nothing but kindness.  You deserve to die for hunting them."  
  
"I would've pardoned you, Morgana," said Uther, clearing his throat as he regained some of his regal air.  "I would've made an exception for you."  
  
"Yes, but you would still kill others with the gift.  I will _not_ be the exception to your rule,” Morgana stated.  “I should incinerate you where you stand."  
  
"Morgana, please.”  Uther’s dignity fled as she raised her hand towards him.  “I see I have wronged you.  What must I do as penance?"  
  
Lowering her hand, Morgana steeled her expression as she began her list of terms.  "If you want to live, you will immediately repeal the law against magic.  You will never execute anyone with magic unless they have used it for evil.  As long as the law is repealed, I promise I will never dethrone Arthur.   My quarrel is not with him.  His only crime is living a sheltered life in luxury, but that wasn't his fault.”

She glanced over at Arthur, who gave her an apologetic shrug.

Uther took advantage of the pause.  “Very well, Morgana, I will agree to your-”

“I’m not _finished_!” Morgana snarled.  “Never again will you be allowed to wield unchecked power.  You will rule as co-regent with Arthur as he gains experience.  Then you will pass the crown to Arthur when he deems he's ready.”

Uther nodded as Morgana continued on.  
  
"You will legitimize me as your daughter and a princess of the realm.  I will have a position on the council, as will Emrys."

Merlin looked pleased, grateful that Morgana had the foresight to include him. 

Behind him, the crowd parted to reveal one of Uther’s banished men, who bravely took Morgana’s hand.  “You will reinstate Sir Leon as a knight." Morgana’s harsh expression softened as she accepted Leon’s support. The knight apparently had sought asylum from the Druids after his banishment. 

Arthur recalled a brief flirtation between the two before Morgana had disappeared.  He supposed Leon’s calm presence would be good for her.

Morgana was still stating her terms and her tight expression returned.

"You will allow those that we deem were wrongly banished to return to Camelot,” she informed Uther.  “You will provide reparations to every family that you have unjustly killed one of their own.  You will no longer hold public executions to strike fear into the hearts of the people.”

Then Morgana’s voice relaxed a tad.  “Finally, should Arthur wish it, you will allow Emrys to be his consort."  Arthur motioned Merlin over and he took Merlin’s hand in his, sending a message of unity to all who watched.  
  
"Morgana, you go too far," Uther tried, but Morgana fiercely shut him down.  
  
"Those are my terms, Uther," she snapped.  "Take them or leave them."  
  
Arthur stood beside Morgana.  "Choose wisely, Father."  
  
Ultimately, Uther had no choice and he caved.  "Alright.  I agree to your terms."

“Wise decision,” said Arthur, nodding at his father, who looked rather subdued now that his power had greatly diminished.  Then he turned to his sister.  “Morgana, I know he has much to answer for, as do all on the council.  But if we are to rebuild Camelot, we must work together – the old guard and the new.”

“It’s a start,” Morgana said stiffly.   But she made no move towards the king, even when he hesitatingly advanced toward her.

Arthur took Morgana's hand and gently pulled her forward towards Uther.  Their father reached out his right hand and Arthur gently placed it in Morgana's.  

Nearby, Merlin watched as a truce was called between the nobility and those with magic.  He knew Arthur would have his hands full trying to mediate between the two sides, but Arthur wouldn’t be bearing this heavy burden alone.  Merlin would be at Arthur's side every step of the way.

The End

The is an Epilogue to follow

A/N:  Hope you liked it!  I probably should’ve just killed off Uther, but I wanted to be true to the movie.   The Arthur character brings the rich and the poor together, with his father still alive at the top.   But hopefully Morgana’s terms make it clear that Uther’s reign of terror is finally over.   Let me know what you thought of the Merlin adaptation of Metropolis!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine threatens Merlin never to break Arthur's heart.
> 
> Arthur brings up the subject of Merlin becoming his consort.

Epilogue

.~.

After being used to living in the forest with the Druids, it took Merlin a few weeks to adjust to living in the bustling city of Camelot. He was temporarily living in Arthur’s chambers until better accommodations could be provided, although Merlin was certain that, if he asked, those could easily be given to him. Arthur was nothing but transparent.

The warlock took a daily afternoon walk in the garden, enjoying a bit of solitude as the rest of his day was jam-packed with council meetings and evaluations for hopefuls wanting to attend the new magic school. Merlin was so lost in thought that he barely heard someone come up behind him.

"Hi, I'm Gwaine."

Merlin whirled around to find himself in the presence of a very attractive dark-haired knight. (Not that Gwaine could hold a candle to Arthur.) Still, even though Merlin was Arthur’s, he appreciated the knight’s flirtatious gaze.

"I’m Merlin." 

“I know.” Gwaine smirked at Merlin as they shook hands. “You’re the cute warlock living with Arthur.”

Merlin blushed, still not used to the blatant attention. 

“Sorry, mate, the whole castle knows,” Gwaine answered the question that was on the tip of Merlin’s tongue. He’d hoped that his sleeping arrangement with Arthur had been kept quiet, but he supposed that was unrealistic living in a tight-knit community.

"What can I do for you, Gwaine?" Merlin stared warily at the knight.

The knight grinned. "I just wanted to tell you how rare it is for Arthur to attach himself to one person. You must be very special to him."

Merlin nodded. "Yes.”

“And how do you feel about him?” Gwaine prodded.

Merlin decided it was best to be direct, even if the knight wouldn’t understand the intricacies of his relationship with Arthur. “Arthur is the only one for me. He is my perfect match."

Gwaine snorted at that. "I'm not sure I believe in that, mate. But I can’t deny that you're good for Arthur. He's truly grown as a man in the past few weeks."

"I can't take credit for all of that, as he has more independence now,” Merlin demurred. “That and people are beginning to treat him like an adult."

"Still, you're a major factor in our prince's suddenly maturity." Gwaine looked him up and down, as if sizing him up. "Don't break his heart.” Gwaine sounded flippant, but Merlin knew he was anything but. “Arthur would deny this, but I know losing you would destroy his spirit. I'd hate to see the man he'd become if you left him. If you hurt Arthur, I'll kill you. I don't care how powerful you are - I'd find a way. Are we clear?"

"We’re clear," Merlin said, unflinchingly meeting Gwaine’s penetrating gaze. "I'd never leave him. Arthur is my life."

"Good.” Gwaine’s harsh expression melted away into his signature wry grin as he ran his fingers through his long silky locks. “Oh and Merlin? Arthur's amazing in bed. You have nothing to worry about." Gwaine winked at the warlock before he left the gardens, leaving a sputtering Merlin behind.

.~.

Later that day

Weary from the demands of the day, Merlin was glad to come home to Arthur, especially after dealing with young Mordred. The boy really needed a strong magical mentor, which Merlin was willing to be. However, the boy was quite powerful, and having a training session with him had drained Merlin more than he’d realized. His magic needed to recharge, and it did that faster when Arthur was present, a happy coincidence that Merlin doubted really was a coincidence. 

"Gwaine came to see me today," Merlin informed the prince as he entered the prince's chambers without knocking. 

“Oh?” Arthur grinned from his seat at his desk. He tossed aside the scroll he was reading. “Did he proposition you?”

"Not exactly,” said Merlin, flopping down into a seat at the table nearest Arthur. “He threatened to kill me if I broke your heart. I think he was really serious.”

Arthur gave a hearty laugh at that. "He doesn't understand the connection we have, that neither of us would dare break it, nor would we wish to."

Merlin grimaced as he remembered Gwaine's parting words. "He also said something about you being good in bed." Merlin winced as he brought up the knight’s lewd remark. "Does it bother you that I want to go slow?"

Arthur shook his head, giving Merlin a shy smile. "Not at all. I've never gone slow with someone before. I quite like it, getting to savor each new step."

Merlin still wasn’t quite convinced. "You don't hold it against me that I don't have any experience?"

"As long as you don't hold it against me for having too much." A rare blush appeared on Arthur’s cheeks as he remembered the many number of partners he’d had in an unsuccessful attempt to fill the void inside himself. 

Merlin chuckled at that. "Deal."

Arthur stood up and approached Merlin, gently pressing his lips to the warlock’s. Merlin stood too and quickly deepened the kiss. Much to Arthur’s delight, Merlin pushed the prince up against the stone wall. But when the kiss grew too heated, Merlin pulled away. He wished to go further, but the warlock had something he needed to ask Arthur about first.

“What is it?” Arthur asked, noticing Merlin’s hesitancy to speak his mind, a rare occurrence. 

"I wanted to ask you about one of Morgana's terms, about the king allowing me to be your consort if you wished it,” Merlin said softly. “Is that something you’d want?"

Arthur gulped, unprepared for the question. "I know it's much too soon to be thinking about such things, but I can't help but hope for it. You know. Someday. In the future. If you want.” Arthur coughed, hoping to cover his awkwardness.

But Merlin read between the lines. He beamed at Arthur. "I'd love to be your consort."

"Yeah?" Arthur’s eyes shone with hope.

"Mmm hmm," Merlin happily agreed. 

"Because of destiny?" Arthur held his breath.

"Because I love you." Merlin reassured him. "This life with you is my choice. Destiny is just a bonus."

Arthur tackled Merlin and pinned him down on their bed in a bruising kiss. Although Merlin could've pushed Arthur off with his magic, he willingly surrendered to Arthur's onslaught. Arthur hoped that now he’d alleviated one of Merlin’s fears, they’d go a bit further that night. But if not, he would be content to wait. Merlin was worth it.

.~.

End Epilogue


End file.
